


[podfic] Brilliance

by BabelGhoti



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blue Hawke (Dragon Age), Brief Bianca Davri, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Love Letters, Mutual Pining, Overprotective Varric, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Slow Burn, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: It was only because she had never been good at making friends before Varric, she reasoned, and he’d claimed and defended the title of best friend so valiantly that it made her head spin.It was only friendship, Delilah told herself. The best friendship in the entire world.aka, the "it takes ten years for them to kiss" slow burn





	[podfic] Brilliance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Brilliance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763959) by [BlushingDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingDragon/pseuds/BlushingDragon). 

### Details

  * **Length:** 1:14:10 
  * **File type:** MP3 (67,9 MB)
  * **Bitrate:** 128 kbps

### Chapter marks

  * **Chapter 1 - Happy To Be Stuck With You:** 0:46 - 18:43 
  * **Chapter 2 - To Make You Well:** 18:44 - 30:01
  * **Chapter 3 - Must Have Done Something Right - An Interlude:** 30:02 - 41:08
  * **Chapter 4 - Love Isn’t Always On Time:** 41:09 - 54:47
  * **Chapter 5 - As If Our Love Were New :** 54:48 - 1:14:10

### Hosting

  * [Click to stream, right click + save to download](https://ia601400.us.archive.org/30/items/blushingdragonbrilliancereadbybabelghoti/BlushingDragon%20-%20Brilliance%20%28read%20by%20BabelGhoti%29.mp3)


End file.
